Truth and Lies
by lustbader064
Summary: “Are demons capable of love?”...“Why yes, of course Young Master.” He thinks back on the raven’s words. Always sounding so sincere, so honest when in reality, it is the embodiment of lies. slight SebxCiel... not really


**Truth and Lies**

**By lustbader064**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

…**Ahem… I bought a bottle of nail polish… the color? Why, black of course. (smile evilly) I have to agree with Sebastian, the whole of Akatsuki, Medusa-sensei of Soul Eater and all the other anime characters who wear the divine black paint on their petite fingernails that THIS is the best accessory in the history of the world!**

**Dedicated to: inmemoryoftheMasterRapper – you're a work of art, dear. Keep writing!**

He thinks back on the raven's words. Always sounding so sincere, so honest when in reality, it is the embodiment of lies. He tries not to close his eyes at the thought. He tries not to stop the tears from falling from his irises. For there are no tears… no. Yes, believe in the words of this young noble.

"_Because unlike humans, I can never lie."_

It stabs his heart to think that _that_ is also a lie from many others. The demon claims that he cannot lie when in truth all the demon _can do_ is lie. It hurts the boy, knowing that all those moments they spent together were weaved by false declarations, ill meanings.

_He places his head on the shoulder of the black clad butler, savoring the warmth that was able to seep through the thick fabric. His eyes stare blankly forward and feel the other's red eyes on him, studying him. _

_The boy tries not to look up but does so anyway. He is met with stunning orbs that glints in the darkness, a hidden desire behind the glassy reds. It makes his heart swell and his eyes water. It makes him feel special, it makes him feel _loved_._

"_Are demons…" he stopped for good measure, fearing that his humble butler might find the question distasteful. "… capable of love?"_

_The stroking on his back ceased and the young Earl stiffened out of instinct, knowing he was in the hands of a fully capable demon. He was mercy to his power and strength, leaving him completely defenseless to whatever action the demon may take._

_But no sooner than later, the hand moved again to continue that soothing massage the butler promised his master._

"_Why yes, of course Young Master." His voice was deep and it resonated in the large room, making Ciel shiver slightly. "Demons were once humans after all, just as angels had once been humans who died in this world. Emotions and feelings are things that cannot be diminished so easily even after death, after all. We otherworldly creatures," the butler chuckled slightly at that. "…may ignore the impulses brought on by these emotions but there are there all the same. We have a better control over our emotions compared to humans so we demons and angels can choose which emotion we want to feel."_

_He finished with a flourish of words breaking the boy from the dream he had fallen into while hearing the butler's lovely voice. The demon gave a cocky, irritating smile at his young master and received a pout and well-practiced glare in return. "And I, young master, have chosen one particular emotion when in your presence."_

"_And what would that be Sebastian?" the boy gave a yawn as he drawled out his question, bringing up one hand to cover his mouth to avoid being rude. He shifted slightly on the demon's lap, trying to find a more comfortable position as his eyes started to droop into sleep._

"_Love." _

A foggy blue eye stared at the black figure that draped over him as he sat on the cold slab of stone in the middle of the ruins. The foliage around them cast eerie dark shadows at the edge of their leaves that Ciel was almost inclined to believe that the shadows _moved_. The trees surrounding the area also seemed alive but seemed dead at the same time. He let his thoughts wander a bit more as he studied the last place he would be able to see in this lifetime.

Slowly, the black figure moved. One of his arms had been decapitated during the fight against the angel and the image of him one arm less was clearly not a very endearing sight to behold. His butler clothes were tattered and blood was splattered everywhere. His usually smooth and nicely combed hair was a bit in disarray that the boy reached out one hand to beckon the man closer to him.

Like an obedient servant, the man came nearer to his master without question though his eyes glinted with slight confusion at the unusual order. He knelt in front of his master and looked at him with gentle dark eyes that were reserved for tender moments like this. "What is your last wish, my lord?"

The boy looked completely lax, like he had no energy left to spare. His back leaned wholly against the white stone bench and his arms and legs were dangling carelessly from their limbs. His ashen hair fell all over his filthy, bloody face and over the eye patch that was tied securely over his contracted eye. His soiled, tattered clothes were replaced by the butler with black funeral clothes; a preparation for his own death. The bullet wound caused by one of the royal guards started to bleed and the stain was seen faintly on the dark fabric.

He placed one hand over his wound, his left hand. His left hand's thumb wore the blue flower ring he and Sebastian found floating in the river they just crossed. It started to wilt slightly and began tainted with the color red as the blood came in contact with it.

His eyes focused on the ground for he had no strength left to look anywhere else. Worried because his master was not replying to his question, Sebastian repeated, "What is your last wish, my lord?"

Again, the boy did not answer but after a short while he started moving his bloody hand and ran it through the butler's messy tresses. Blood smeared on the older man's cheeks and scalp but he paid no attention to that delicious liquid because he was more focused on the boy in front of him. "Young master?"

With the same hand he caressed the butler with, he brought the demon closer and the man did not complain one bit as he was pulled into his master's chest.

With a soft whisper into Sebastian's ear, "Will it hurt?"

The demon knew what the boy was talking about so he inclined his head so he could rest it somewhere on the small chest and replied, "Yes, but I will make it as gentle as possible."

He closed his eyes as he listened to the boy's calm heartbeat. The breath of life that brushed on his cheek that came from his master's nostrils sending him into a state of euphoria as he nestled further into the boy's embrace.

"No." a firm a solid retort that made the demon snap his eyes open in surprise and look at the boy in confusion.

A gentle looking blue eye looked at him and the demon could not help but stare at its beauty. "Make it hurt as much as possible. Carve the pain of my sins into my soul." His voice didn't waver; it didn't shake in the least because of fear. This boy was prepared for his death and he was welcoming it with open arms.

He gave a gentle smile, so much unlike his mocking smirks and started to take off his dirty glove with his teeth. "Yes, my lord." He said it softly into the night, his voice carried on by the small breeze that passed the ruins.

Sebastian stood up, effectively detaching himself from the Earl before studying him once last time. The boy was beautiful both on body and in soul. He would not debate with the Baron Kelvin that had an unhealthy obsession with the boy that Ciel really was a beautiful moon, out of reach in the cold darkness he was in. Ciel had a very delectable soul within him; he was one gourmet that the demon would definitely savor.

He took his ungloved hand to remove the eye patch smoothly from over Ciel's eye. The boy closed his eyes as his hand passed through his thick bangs and just felt the softness of the demon's hands. Tears threatened to fall from behind his closed eyes.

_This demon is lying._

Sebastian had said that he will try to make the process painless for his beloved master but he knew that that could never be. No matter what he would do, the excruciating pain of death would always linger beneath. That was why he told him to just make it the most painful as he could, so he would not regret dying with the thought of the demon lying to him.

He didn't want Sebastian to lie to him. Never to him. But that was the only thing that he knew that Sebastian could never do. _Not_ lie to his master, Ciel Phantomhive.

Just as the demon pulled his face close to Ciel's, the boy opened both his eyes and stared straight into the glowing red eyes of his executioner.

With his last dying breath, "Are demons capable of love?"

Sebastian froze for a second before his eyes softened considerably and his smile turned gentle and loving, "Why yes, of course Young Master."

For a moment, everything about the demon seemed honest and sincere. As Ciel closed his eyes for one last time, he supposed he could die believing that the demon had not lied to him. He could die believing that at one point, Sebastian _had_ loved him, that all the moments they spent together were real and true.

… and that is why Sebastian thinks that humans are foolish. They blindly believe in the sly demon's words, not noticing the venom that laced his kind words.

But he also thinks that they are foolish because they could not discern which is true and which is false. Ciel Phantomhive is one of those foolish humans, even if he is far greater in quality than them. The foolish little boy did not know that the demon's love was forever true.

"_Are demons capable of love?"_

"_Why yes, of course Young Master."_

---

FIN

**A/N: You may be wondering why I'm dedicating this fic to inmemoryoftheMasterRapper… well, I think the person deserves it. A Contract Is Meant to be Broken is a good story of everlasting forbidden love between a human and a demon. :) I salute to you my dear!**

**To ate paula, Do you understand this fic? Kinda gloomy isn't it? Ekekekekeh… I think Kuro isn't Kuro without angst thrown in the mix.**


End file.
